


Too Close for Comfort

by missusk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missusk/pseuds/missusk
Summary: Leon is the Champion of Galar. He has enough privileges, so why does he need to sneak around Hammerlocke Stadium’s private locker room in the middle of the night? Well, some rubbish League cleaning staff mistook his phone for theirs, and he needed to find it. That was it. Absolutely positively no other reason than that. LeonxRaihan one-shot.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Too Close for Comfort

What the hell was he doing.

Every step he took was one step closer to his grave.

He was on enemy grounds; unstable territory.

And he was going to die.

He would have texted Hop and his mum to tell them he loved them, but that was a little challenging when he didn’t have his phone.

Leon swallowed hard and looked around, and the sweat was already starting to prickle on his forehead. It was unheard of for him to be in this situation. Him, the Champion of Galar, sneaking around alone in the downstairs private locker room of Hammerlocke Stadium. It wasn’t his fault, though. Not that he didn’t like the idea of a Trainer perched on one of those benches, sweaty and lightly glistening after the heat of a battle, skin soft and warm from the dimmed lights over the mirrors. Especially a blue-eyed one, dressed in hardly anything at all, glowing in the light and still lightly panting from an exhibition ma-

Wait.

Stop.

Not finishing that.

Unfortunately for him, some League cleaning staff member had mistaken his phone for theirs, snatched it, and took it to the changing rooms. It wasn’t in any of the public changing rooms, nor in the staff changing rooms, so there was only one left; the private changing room, which was saved for only one person. If Leon knew what was good for him – and his reputation – he wouldn’t have come in until now.

He knew how those Rotom cameras seemed to follow his every move, and how half of those news outlets were desperate to get dirt on the beloved Champion, especially when it came to his personal life. And, Leon had every intention of keeping his sparkling reputation, and that is why he waited until after nightfall to sneak in. It probably didn’t help that for some reason recently his best friend and greatest rival seemed to catch his eye more often lately, or how he wondered if he had a heart murmur with how quickly it beat whenever he was around, and how that smug, blue-eyed bloke would always lean a little bit closer whenever Leon spoke, and how the media was desperate to catch those interactions.

Leon squinted his eyes and peered around the room. Silence met him, he sighed, and his shoulders relaxed. The room was empty, as most of the staff and Trainers in the stadium must have left earlier that day. Leon adjusted his hat and walked in a little farther.

Now, where would some random staff member hide a phone…?

Leon rummaged around the room. Not under this towel, not under the sinks, not under the benches, not in any of the open lockers…

There.

There it was, perched on the edge of a long counter. His prize was glistening, practically calling his name, and it was… only on the other end of the room.

Leon took in a breath.

Okay, this would be easy. Just walk over there, grab it, leave. Three-point plan. Simple.

Leon started over to the counter, stepping lightly across the dark tiles, only to freeze when a squeak echoed through the room.

Was that his shoe? That must have been his shoe. Please, dear Arceus, please let that have been his shoe.

There it was again.

That wasn’t his shoe.

Another faint squeak echoed somewhere farther in the locker room, and all his muscles tensed. All Leon could think of was how he would get scolded for hours from an icy-cold Oleana for being there like the little pervert he was, then being hung up on a flagpole by his underwear.

Well, that last part probably wouldn’t happen, but that’s what happened in the movies.

Even with the warnings and the risk to his crystal-clean reputation, Leon’s feet were glued to the floor. He didn’t even breathe as he listened to another squeak, then the sound of curtains sliding on rings.

Was there a shower down here? Probably, why wouldn’t there be? Leon had a shower in his locker room, every other locker room had a shower, and yet, Leon desperately hoped that this private locker room did not have a shower.

Nonetheless, he waited, his heart pounding and lungs throbbing from lack of air.

The noises stopped, and silence cloaked the room.

Then, something clattered to the ground, and he heard a faint ‘shit…’

Oh.

Oh no.

He had to get out of there. And quickly. That voice could only belong to one person, and Leon certainly did not want to see its owner. If he caught him there at this time that’d be… that’d be bad.

As quietly as he could manage, Leon stepped away from the counter and towards the exit, ignoring his previous goal. He could just buy a new phone, he didn’t even need a phone, he could write letters and send them via Pidove, whatevs.

The footsteps were growing louder, Leon was getting closer to the exit, and was a-l-most home f-r-e-e…

_Smack._

_Pumph._

That certain someone had turned the corner right as Leon did, and suddenly he found himself on the ground and pressed up against the chest of Gym Leader Raihan. The bare. Wet. Firm. Glistening chest of Gym Leader Raihan.

“What the-” Raihan started.

Leon wished he would have finished his sentence. He wished he would have said anything, but the seconds ticked by, and each one seemed to add a degree of heat to his cheeks. Leon didn’t dare look up, didn’t dare move, because perhaps if he stayed completely still, Raihan wouldn’t see him, wouldn’t feel him pressed against his bare wet firm and glistening chest. So, instead, Leon just stared at the wall behind his shoulder.

“Leon?”

Leon cleared his throat.

Slowly, he tore his eyes from the wall, leaned back an inch, and glanced to the man in front of him. And, immediately, he wished he hadn’t.

Raihan sat before him, glistening wet from his late-night shower. The water dripped from the edges of his hair and onto his bare chest, which was rising and falling with each breath. Little droplets were trailing down his stomach, and Leon couldn’t swallow past the lump in his throat as he watched them stream down the chiseled ridges. Raihan’s face was still flushed from what must have been the heat of the shower, though Leon vaguely wouldn’t have minded if it were flushed from something else, especially with the way Raihan’s murky blue eyes stared up at him through dark eyelashes.

Leon glanced a little lower.

The white towel that Raihan was wearing was practically glowing against his skin. It had fallen so it rested below his hip and revealed a faint tan line and even more wet skin. His long legs were flexed as he held them both up, and his eyes trailed down the line of his thigh. He had to give the Gym Leader credit for being so… um… fit.

There Leon sat, gaping at a naked Raihan, save a little white towel.

Raihan’s mouth curved from disbelief into something smug, and his eyelids lowered.

This was too precarious of a situation for poor Champion Leon, though he couldn’t seem to will himself to move. His heart did pound, however, when Raihan bit his lip.

“Like what you see?”

He spoke slowly, cautiously, waiting and depicting the other man’s response.

Leon’s eyes grew wide, and the heat flared in his cheeks. He met Raihan’s gaze, whose eyes glinted as he raised an eyebrow. Anyone who thought the Dragon-tamer was a relentless flirt was absolutely correct, and anyone who thought the Champion was for some reason recently incredibly effected by it was also correct. Though Raihan was a little goofy and a tad more refined in the daylight, when it was just the two of them in the dark, it was like he was sharp and steeled behind those hooded eyes. And now that they were alone on the floor of his private locker room as he was glistening wet in the warm light of the soft lamps above them, the danger was almost palpable.

“S-sorry Rai,” Leon stammered out as he tore his eyes from the sight before him. He was an idiot. Years of practice of secretly ogling at girls, all thrown out the window.

“I don’t blame you for staring,” Raihan hummed. “Surprised to see how fit your rival is?”

“N-no, I’ve always notice-”

Ah, nice. Good going, Leon. Way to be subtle about how he was observant of him and his, uh. Features.

Raihan’s eyebrows raised, then that mischievousness glinted again.

“What was that, Mr. Champion? Did you just say you’ve noticed a part of me that wasn't my face? I’m a little shocked… and a little turned on.”

What. What did he say. Did Leon hear that right. That heat flared in his cheeks again, that heat shot straight somewhere else, and he needed to get out of there before he found himself in a very compromising situation.

“I-I, uh, I have to train, see ya Rai,” Leon stammered out as he stumbled away. He stood and averted his gaze to literally anything that wasn’t that little white towel that was still slung below his hip. Not that Leon noticed.

Leon stood, marched towards his phone, and deliberately did not look back at Raihan.

“Leaving so soon?” Raihan purred.

Was this happening? Was this a dream? He hoped so, because Raihan was a very physically affectionate friend, and Leon really needed to wake up before he embraced that characteristic of his. Raihan stepped around him and blocked his path to the counter. That look in his eyes was definitely real, just as real as how close he was standing.

“It’s a little late for training, Leon,” Raihan whispered as he raised an eyebrow.

Leon’s eyes darted from the counter, to Raihan’s eyes, to Raihan’s towel, to Raihan’s eyes, and back to the counter again.

Raihan’s gaze followed, then landed on Leon’s phone on the counter. That mischievousness glinted yet again, and before Leon could blink, Raihan was halfway across the room.

No, nope, he could not have that. Leon bounded over to him and reached him before he reached the phone.

Almost.

Almost before he reached the phone.

Leon had followed him right up to the counter, and Raihan spun around and was holding his phone behind his back. Raihan was backed up against the counter, holding Leon’s phone in one hand, his towel in the other. Leon was hovering over him, one arm behind Raihan’s back, and the other against the counter for support. Raihan bit his lip, his eyes dragged down Leon’s frame, then he glanced to his face again.

“Whoops.”

The fabric of the towel brushed against Leon’s ankles.

Oh.

Oh no.

This was not, could not be happening.

Raihan bit his lip through his grin, eyes scanning Leon’s reaction, and Leon swallowed. Hard. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He could only focus on how that towel was still draped over his ankles and was certainly not draped around Raihan’s tan line.

"Is _the_ Leon speechless?” he teased in a whisper. “If I knew it were this easy, I would have done this a while ago.”

Leon stayed exactly where he was and made sure his gaze was fixed anywhere other than. Uh. There. Raihan was leaning towards him, and Leon couldn’t stop his eyes from flitting to those soft, full lips.

Raihan watched him stare, and leaned another inch closer. Leon swallowed again.

"What, too close for comfort, 'Mr. I'm Never Nervous'?"

Certainly he wasn't nervous, being this close to Raihan. He's been this close to him before, hundreds of times, really. Just because they were mushed up against each other in Raihan’s private locker room after he showered and it was dark and he could feel Raihan’s warm breath on his neck and that rubbish towel was still not around his hips certainly didn't mean he was nervous. Nope. Not. At. All.

"Of course I'm not nervous," Leon grumbled. "That would have defeated the purpose of that title."

Phew, good one. Raihan will never catch on at this rate.

Raihan paused, going over something in his mind. Suddenly, Raihan's hand slowly drew a line across the strip of skin where Leon’s shirt lifted, and Leon's body raked with an involuntary shiver. His other hand trailed there too, Raihan gripped his hips, and pulled him a little closer. Then, with his lips on his neck and breath hot, Raihan whispered.

"How about now?"

"I-I... uh..." he stammered, eyes wide and body locked in place.

"What was that?"

Leon swallowed hard, trying to get past the lump in his throat. Nope. Not nervous.

Then Raihan's lips were at his ear.

"You're blushing."

Leon’s eyes widened again, and he finally sputtered out a response.

"Wh-what? No I'm not."

After a beat and a wider smirk from Raihan, he whispered again.

"Yes you are," he purred. He felt the smile on his neck, then Raihan exhaled, his hot breath now below his ear. "Don't worry, I like it..."

Leon swallowed again, racking his brain for some witty comment, some clever response to whatever Raihan was d-doing. N-not nervous at all.

Raihan's hand had found its way to Leon's jaw and traced down it, then rested his thumb on his bottom lip, drawing a ragged breath from Leon. Raihan chuckled.

"Not nervous, huh?"

Why did he do this to him? How did he do this to him? This incessant teasing, this relentless flirting, or whatever they had going on, was going to drive him insane. Every look, every touch, set him on fire. Leon could feel Raihan's breath on him, and again his skin tingled.

“Where are your clothes?” Leon finally choked out.

“You don’t mind,” Raihan purred. “Don’t look down, Mr. Champion, don’t give in.”

Again, that heat flared when Raihan pressed his fingers into the dimples on his back. Leon shivered again, and another ragged breath escaped when he slowly tugged his shirt higher.

What the hell was going on.

“What the hell is going on?!”

Leon whipped around, only to see Sonia standing wide-eyed and jaw-dropped in the doorway. Her eyes flit from Leon, to Raihan, to Raihan’s towel, to Raihan, to Leon, then she held her hands up.

“You know what. Never mind.”

And she was no longer in the doorway.

Leon’s face was like molten lava, and his voice finally squeaked out of his throat.

“Wait Sonia, it’s not what it looks like, I swear!” he called as he ran after her.

A thought pricked in his mind, and he turned back around. Raihan had his towel draped over his hips and was holding Leon’s phone out towards him.

Oh, good, his phone. That was what he turned around for. Nothing else.

“That was fun,” Raihan said. “I think I'd like to see that look on your face again sometime.”

“Y-you, I, uh…” he stammered. “Thanks.”

He plucked the phone from his hand, and with a final smile from Raihan, Leon backed out the door.

Yep.

What the hell was he doing.

He was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot I've written in a while, wooo! Let me know what you think, feel free to comment, thanks for reading!! - missusk


End file.
